


Home

by Deiohx



Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dragonborn - Freeform, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Human, Kitsune, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pirates, different lifespans, if you don't cry reading this i've failed as an author, merfolk erectus, seaelf, tebaxi, the happy ending went out the window the minute i started writing, viking funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: Did you know, a dragonborn can live up to 80 years? And merfolk can live for almost 1000?
Relationships: Lance Mcloverboy/Dasher
Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962607
Kudos: 2





	Home

Lance knew it before it happened. 

He could tell it. Dasher was dying. Not of an injury, or a curse. He wasn’t in pain and there was nothing Lance could do to stop it. He didn’t know if Dasher even knew it. But Lance did, but that didn’t make it easier, it didn’t prepare him. 

Forty three years. That’s all the time they got together. Forty three wonderful years. Forty three years full of memories and adventures, shared moments, and love. 

They both knew this day would come when they first started dating. A dragonborn’s life was so short compared to that of a merfolk. And forty years was close to nothing. But Lance wanted it, he was willing to go through the heartbreak if it meant he could be with Dasher. A broken heart couldn’t hurt that much, right?

Dasher was an old man now, near the end of his life. Over the past few months, Dasher had been getting tired more easily, he slept so much. Dasher had a hard time keeping up with Lance’s still young energy. His appetite wasn’t as big anymore, rarely asking for anything, despite Lance being more than happy to cook for him. Dasher also started talking about his memories, stories he’d told them over hundreds of times before. 

But lately, it seemed to change, and that worried Lance.

Two weeks before it happened, it was like Dasher got hit with a lightning of energy. It was like nothing could shut him up. Lance still remembered one of the nights before it happened, he’d been setting the table for dinner. Dasher had sneaked up on him, grabbing his hip and swung him around, dancing in the small kitchen of the ship. 

Dancing was always something they enjoyed, even if Dasher had two left feet and it was slow. 

They were walking hand in hand, kicking up the sand on the beach. The waves washed over the sand, almost reaching their feet. Lance had been telling Dasher about some idiot in the town who tried to steal their money, but Dasher stopped up. 

Another thing Lance knew was a sign was Dasher’s breathing. It was more hoarse sometimes, sometimes he even struggled to get enough air. Lance held Dasher’s hand as the dragonborn placed his free hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. 

Lance looked around them, trying to find anything they sit on. Close to the water was a fallen tree. It could work. Lance pulled on Dasher’s hand and led him over to the tree trunk. With a soft smile Lance clapped the trunk “sit”.

Dasher coughed slightly, but did as told, sitting down to catch his breath. Lance smiled and moved to sit next to him, but Dasher’s hand stopped him and guided him to make Lance sit on his lap. That was probably another sign, the burst of the affection. 

Don’t get him wrong. Dasher was always very affectionate, but it was more in private settings, kinda like this. But over the past few days, Dasher would sneak a kiss on Lance’s cheek or forehead before leaving his side, holding his hand or touching him whenever he was close. It was nice, or it would have been, if it didn’t break Lance’s heart. 

But for now, he would ignore it, and just enjoy their moment. Leaning his head against Dasher’s shoulder, as the dragonborn ever so slightly nuzzled his jaw over Lance’s hair. In the beginning of their relationship, it was an odd feeling, being nuzzled like that. But after forty three years it had become a real comfort. 

It truly felt like they were the only two people in the world

“What’s wrong?” It rumbled softly from Dasher. Lance’s fins laid low as he lied, not even trying “ nothing.. just tired”. He didn’t wanna talk about it, not yet at least. 

Dasher frowned softly, the hand not holding Lance, moved up to cub the merfolk’s face. Dasher’s hands were so big and strong, raw with scars from battles and hard work. Lance leaned into the touch.

“You’re upset” Dasher stated “ tell me why”. It sounded so soft, so gentle. Lance blinked away any tears starting to form, his throat felt so rawr. “It’s stupid..” he whispered. 

Dasher shook his head “If it makes you cry it’s not stupid”. It was quiet between them, the sound of seagulls and the ocean filled the air. 

“It’s gonna happen soon.. I know it is” Lance said, moving his face to hide in the yellow scarf around Dasher’s neck. The strong hand on his back started to stroke over his shirt. “ I know I said I was okay with it but.. I never thought it would actually happen..”.

Dasher chuckled “You thought we would live forever?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Lance sniffed “no, but I kinda thought we might fall over some weird spell or something” he shrugged. “Well, maybe we will” Dasher smiled, but it didn’t seem to lift Lance’s spirits. 

“Sorry.. I just..” Lance took a deep breath “ sometimes when you kiss me, I can’t help but think ‘is this gonna be our last kiss?’” he said in a voice barely over a whisper “people always talk about the firsts, the first we met, the first kiss, the first time, the first.. everything”.

Lance looked back out over the ocean “ no one ever talks about the last.. but maybe it’s because you never know when it is the last one”. Dasher’s snout puffed to Lance’s forehead “ hey, look at me?”. Lance lifted his face and looked up at Dasher. 

“I’m okay. I feel great, so you don’t have to worry” he kissed his forehead “I'm not going anywhere for a long time” he said. Lance held onto the arm of Dasher’s hand on his face. He didn’t wanna mention any of the signs, he just wanted to believe and trust that Dasher was right. He just wanted to enjoy this night.

He laid his head back against Dasher’s shoulder “ I know.. I’m just gonna miss you so much”. Dasher drew a circle with his thumb on Lance’s hip, he then moved, making Lance sit up straight. Dasher took his hand off Lance and used it to pull off his yellow scarf. He then laid it around Lance’s shoulders “ When I’m gone, which won’t happen for a long time” he smiled “ I want you to have my scarf”. 

Lance’s fins peaked up “ are you sure?”. He was almost drowning in the long scarf. It could probably wrap around him over ten times and counting. It was old, full of holes, the ends of it were slightly burnt.

Dasher nodded “ of course”. Lance smiled and hugged Dasher close “ thank you”. Dasher placed both hands on Lance’s hips “just promise me one thing?” he said

“ When I do pass away, don’t lose your smile, please” he said “whatever you have to do to move on, is okay. I want you to be happy”. Lance didn’t say anything, he didn’t know if he could promise that. 

“You have such a long life ahead of you. I want you to live it” Dasher’s hand moved up and stroked Lance’s white hair. Dasher’s voice cracked a bit “I hope you fall in love again”. 

Lance would never do that. Not the same way as he had with Dasher at least. Everything with Dasher had been different, it had been better. Lance would never replace that for anything in the world. 

“ Will you wait for me?..” Lance asked and pulled back to look at Dasher. the dragonborn smiled “ always”, and then he kissed him. Dasher’s hand laid on the small of Lance’s back. 

The kiss was long, slow and full of love, it almost felt bittersweet. Lance laid his arms around Dasher’s neck, the yellow scarf fell off his shoulders. He wanted to be as close to Dasher as he possibly could. 

It was the perfect night, the sun going down behind them, the sound of the waves washing over the sand, almost touching the tree they were sitting on, the birds tweeting away in the tree behind them. It was only the two of them alone and just as in love as the first time they saw each other. 

………………

The bell was loud as Storm rang it, yelling into the crew’s sleeping quarters for them to get up and get to work. 

Lance stirred awake in Dasher’s arms, yawning as he fought off the sleep. He sat up and stretched a bit “ morning” he yawned. Dasher was always the first of the two to get out of bed, either leaving the bed to get dressed or staying and waiting for Lance to wake up, kissing him good morning. 

but Dasher laid completely still, not a sound left him. 

Lance frowned and looked back at him “ Dasher?”. He laid his hand on Dasher’s cheek, it was cold. Lance’s hand started to shake, slowly moving to Dasher’s strong neck, trying to find any signs of a pulse. “ Dasher? it’s morning. It’s time to get up” Lance started to shake Dasher’s shoulder, not wanting to believe what was happening was real. It was just a nightmare. It had to be.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as Lance shook him “ Dasher! wake up! please!”. Lance kept begging and crying for Dasher to wake up, but it didn’t help. Lance didn’t register as the others got out of bed, worried and panicked about Lance's crying pleads. 

Lance sobbed uncontrollably as strong arms pulled Lance away and held him against a strong chest. Lance kicked his legs, Booney holding him still. Lance didn’t know what happened next. A high pitch ringing sound drowned everything else out. 

That morning, Dasher was gone.

…………..

The funeral was simple. Lance wanted so badly to honor all of Dasher’s wishes and traditions of his religion. Dasher had explained the burials many times to Lance. God, what Lance wouldn’t do to hear Dasher explain it one more time. anything to just hear his voice. 

Booney, Storm and Kath worked hard on creating a raft for the burial. Lance couldn’t make himself do it. It hurted so much to work on. Paric offered to take him to the Island to pick flowers, along with Felix. They spend all day picking flowers. no one was saying anything. they didn’t know what to say. Dasher was a big part of their small found family, and it hurted all of them. 

By night time, the raft was ready. Normally it was supposed to be a boat, but they knew Dasher would have loved it. 

Lance wasn’t very religious. He grew up believing in the greek gods, but converted to the norse mythology for Dasher. It kind of broke his heart Dasher didn’t die in battle, now he couldn’t enter Valhalla. Maybe he would see Dasher in Hel? If Lance would even be allowed into it. Maybe they were both wrong about their religions. But it didn’t matter now. 

The raft swayed gently with the waves. The flowers blowing in the light breeze. Dasher looked so peaceful laying on it, almost a ghost of his smile on his face. It was almost like he was asleep. 

A wave washed up against Lance’s back, as the merfolk looked over him. The others waited patiently for him on the shore of the beach, except for Booney, waiting at the end of the raft. They knew Lance needed to say goodbye. A sword was held in Dasher’s cold hands. it was the sword Lance gave him at their wedding.

It was probably the tradition Dasher had been most obsessed with at their wedding. Lance thought it was silly at first, but hearing the reason why seemed so romantic to him. They had each given the other a sword and a ring, a promise to protect and love each other till the end. 

Lance laid his hand over Dasher's hands, his wedding ring caught a few glimpses of the sunset. Lance wiped a tear away from his cheek. Dasher’s old yellow scarf was wrapped around Lance’s neck multiple times, too long for him to possibly use. He took off his long necklace, the big round pendant with his name on swinging in his hand. He placed a light kiss on it before he placed it on Dasher's chest, next to the necklace with their wedding ring. 

“I love you” he sniffed and stroked Dasher’s cheek. He choked back a sob as he walked through the water and back to the shore. Booney gave the raft a push, sending it out to sea. Paric lit an arrow on fire and handed it to Storm. The tabaxi placed the arrow in the bow in her hands, pulling it back before aiming. 

The arrow flew through the air and hit the raft, lighting it on fire. The crew watched it burn as the sun disappeared behind the ocean. Kath looked at Lance, gently taking his hand and squeezing it. Lance broke down sobbing again. 

…………..

They were all mourning for a long time after that day. But life went on, and so had they. They didn’t forget Dasher, or get over it, they never would. But they learned to laugh and smile again. But Lance couldn’t seem to do so. 

Weeks after, Lance stopped crying. Not because he wasn’t still heartbroken, but because he just didn’t have any more tears left in him. He stopped smiling, all his jokes were gone and so was his laugh. 

Lance didn’t leave the ship much anymore. He just got up, went to the kitchen to do his job, helped where he could and then went back to bed. He had wrapped Dasher’s scarf around his old pillow, holding it as close to his chest as he could. It still smelled like Dasher. The musky smell comforted him in his loneliness. It would fill all his senses and if he closed his eyes, it would almost take him back to before his heart broke. 

Dasher's old war hammer still leaned up against the pole holding their hammock, it hadn’t been moved in weeks. Mostly because Lance couldn’t, but they were all pretty sure he even would if he could.

Kath knocked on the open wooden door into the sleeping quarters, letting Lance know she was there. The slight movement of Lance’s fin peeking up was a definite sign he’d heard her. 

“ Hey, Felix, Paric and I are gonna go into town for a drink” she said, walking over to the big hammock “ wanna come with us?”. 

Lance hugged the pillow closer “ no thanks. I’m kinda tired”. It wasn’t the first time any of the crewmates had suggested something like that, trying to drag him out for an activity, but Lance always came up with an excuse. 

Kath frowned “ you can’t keep doing this, you know. It’s been five months”. Lance moved the blanket up over his shoulder “yes I can. as long as I do my job, I can do whatever I want..”. 

“ Dasher wouldn’t have wanted this” Kath crossed her arms. She knew it was a dick move, talking about Dasher was still a sore subject for Lance. And right now kath was sucker punching it. “You’re coming with us. End of story” she said and grabbed the blanket to pull off Lance “ bring his scarf if you have to”.

Lance looked like a mess. Lance had always made an effort to look his best, he took pride in his looks. Dress to impress was like a bible verse to him. 

But after Dasher died, he lost his ability to care. His hair was a mess, and not the hot kind. He had bags under his eyes and his jewelry was either off or crooked. He didn’t even bother to wing his eyeliner right anymore, if he even decided to put it on in the first place.

Lance groaned “ do I have to?” He asked. “ Yes. Now get ready, we’re leaving in 30 minutes” she said and walked back to the open door “ please just try and make an effort? Okay?” She suggested. Lance sat up in the hammock. Kath looked back at him “ if not for us, at least for Dasher”.

She left the door open. Lance held the pillow in his lap, fiddling with the scarf. He knew she would come back and probably drag him out of there if he didn’t do it himself. Kath was a grown up woman now, towering over him like everyone else. He laid the pillow down and reached for the bag with his things, fishing out a hairbrush. 

……….

Paric tapped his foot as they waited down on the docks “ we should be nice to him. He's still mourning”. Kath frowned, her arms crossed over her chest “ so are we. Dasher was our family too”.

Felix nodded slightly “ yeah, but Dasher was his husband”. Kath sighed “ I know, but Lance needs to jump back, and if a kick in the ass is what he needs, then i’ll be that god damn kick”.

Paric blinked “ you sure you wanna word it like that?.”. Kath’s attention was pulled away from the sea elf as Lance finally stepped off the ship. It seemed like he had actually tried to look nice, the only differences was the missing smile and the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders, and going all the way down to his boots. 

“There you are. For a moment I thought I had to go up there and drag you out” Kath joked, but Lance didn’t seem to find it funny, his fins staying down against his head. “ let’s just go..” Lance mumbled.

…………

The bar was crowded, voices fighting to cut through. There was a tiny scene in the back of the room. A woman in a short dress was busy entertaining some of the people with an easy dance. Lance would normally have commented on that, but he wasn’t in the mood. 

They managed to get a table close to one of the windows. Kath pulled a chair out from one of the other customers. The stranger glared at her, cursed but didn’t start anything. 

Lance didn’t even sit down before he knew what he wanted “I want rum”. Paric smiled “ oh, could you bring a beer back for me?”. Lance gave a short nod, not waiting for any of the others to ask him. 

Paric looked at Kath “ let’s not talk about Dasher tonight, okay?” he asked and then looked over at Felix. They both nodded, “ yeah, we’re just here to have fun” Kath said and got up “ I’m getting a beer. Felix?”. 

Felix smiled “ oh, ask if they have gin”. Kath shot a finger gun at him “ you got it”.

It took ten minutes for Lance and Kath to get their drinks. Paric paled a bit as he saw Lance place the big bottle of rum on the table along with one glass. The beer was placed in front of Paric, before Lance finally sat down. Paric watched as Lance poured the rum up, close to the edge of the glass. 

Lance then downed almost half the glass, starting to fill it again. Paric gazed over at Felix and saw he had pretty much the same reaction. “ Um.. Lance? don’t you think you should slow down? the rum isn’t going anywhere” Paric asked. 

Lance stopped pouring and looked at him out the corner of his eye “ I thought we were gonna get drunk. And I plan on doing that as fast as possible” he said, the bottle in his hand tipping back down to finish pouring the glass.

Paric looked at Kath, who was sipping her own drink, she just shook her head. “ So, Storm says we’re heading out again tomorrow if the weather holds up” she started, trying to get a conversation going. 

It was actually pretty nice to get out. The conversations were nice, stories or jokes from the island they had explored. The rum in Lance’s bottle disappeared slowly, there was barely even a small glass left after being there for 2 hours. Lance wasn’t as talkative as he normally would have been with that much alcohol in his blood.

Lance looked out the window at the street, watching the lanterns being lit as it got dark. He closed his eyes, letting his friend’s voices slowly lull him to sleep. But it didn’t last too long as a guy leaned over the table and looked down at Lance.

“Hey there~” the stranger purred at him. Lance opened his eyes and looked up to see it was a sea elf. His skin tone was kind of greenish and his hair was long, dark blue and tied up in a ponytail. “Wanna dance? I bet we could have some fun” the sea elf said. 

Lance looked away from him again and grabbed his glass “ not interested..” he mumbled. “Aw don’t be like that. You’re a merfolk, right? I heard you’re kind are great at performing~ why don’t you dance for me?”, the guy’s voice was starting to annoy Lance. It was so clear what the stranger wanted from him. 

Paric glared at the guy “ he’s not interested, just leave”. The stranger glared at him “ mind your business. I ain’t talking to you”. Lance drank the last of the rum in his glass, he had to refill it. “At least let me buy you a drink, you’re looking a bit dry~” the guy tried and reached for Lance’s hand, but Lance moved away “ leave me alone” he glared.

The guy leaned closer to Lance “ come on, it’s gonna be fun. I’ll even make it worth your while~”. It happened so fast. Lance grabbed the almost empty bottle of rum on the table, smashed it against the table. He grabbed the guy by his shirt and placed the broken bottle against his throat faster than any of them thought was possible. “I said. Leave. Me. Alone..” his voice was low, threatening the stranger. He had enough of this idiot, he just wanted to be alone. 

The guy held up his hands “ Woah, okay fine bitch” he said. Lance let go of him and the sea elf hurried away. Lance’s hand with the bottle swayed a bit, it started to get his hand sticky as it dripped down his hand. 

“We’re out of rum..” he stated, laying the bottle pieces by the table. His chair moved back as he stood up “ I’ll get another bottle..”.

Paric laid his hand on Lance’s arm “ it’s okay, I think we’ve had enough rum for tonight” he said, trying to ease Lance back down into his seat. It was rather easy, seeing as Lance could barely stand up right without swaying. He plopped back down into his seat. 

His head landed on the table, laying on his arms. Felix clapped his shoulder “you need to sober up” he commented, and the only sound he got in return was a huff from Lance. 

Lance wasn’t one to get black out drunk, sure he drank, but this was a new record. over the forty years they’d all known Lance, never had they seen him this shitfaced. 

Paric and Kath started a new conversation, Felix happily joining in. Lance just listened and watched the room, not really paying attention to anything. But then a woman stepped out onto the tiny excuse of a scene in the back of the bar. 

The music was soft in the air, enhancing and familier. A song Lance knew by heart, whose lyrics were carved into his mind. Lance mumbled along to the lyric in his drunken mind, quietly at first, but eventually it was loud enough for the others at the table to hear. “I can hear the sounds of violins, Long before it begins.. Make me thrill as only you know how… Sway me smooth, sway me now~”. 

For the first time in months, Lance had a small smile on his lips. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

Felix touched his shoulder again “ Lance?”. The merfolk lifted it his head off the table, still slouching over the table. He held his head in his hand.

“ That was our song..” he said, his finger running around the rim of an empty glass “ I used to sing that to him. He’d always get so flustered” he giggled. The other three at the table just quietly listened to him, worried he might break down again. 

Lance’s smile got wider “ I remember one time” he started “ we were having an arm wrestling match, and I was so tired of losing, so I leaned in and whispered the lyrics to him” Lance started to laugh, wiping a tear away from his eye before it could fall. “He was so embarrassed..”.

Kath smiled “ yeah, I remember that day”. 

Lance closed his eyes “ I miss him so much..” his bottom lip started to quiver. He refused to cry, at least not in public like this. Felix nodded “ we do too, Lance”. 

Lance choked on a laugh “ do you know what probably hurts the most?..” he asked and looked at them. 

“What?” Paric asked.

“The way he used to touch me. The simple touches.. It could be something small like our fingers brushing against each other.. Or he could place his hand on my hip.. Whenever he touched me like that, it was like he said ‘ I got you’, he didn’t even have to look at me.. It made me feel so safe.. Like home..” Lance’s fins laid down “ But now.. I’m never gonna feel that again.. “. 

Lance took a shaking breath as he tried to hold back tears “ It’s not fair.. It’s not fair” he shook his head. 

Kath reached across the table and took the hand on the glass “ we know..”. Lance’s free hand moved to hold onto the scarf “ Dasher was the love of my life.. why couldn’t I be a human?.. or a dragonborn?.. or a tiefling?.. I don’t wanna live another 700 years.. not without Dasher..” 

Lance covered his face with the scarf “ you’re all gonna keep getting older and I’ll just stay the same..”. The table got quiet again, Lance trying his hardest to stop the tears. He stood up “ I wanna go home..”. 

Kath nodded, sympathy in her eyes “ okay, let’s go home then”. 

Lance didn’t have to take more than three steps, for them all to agree that Lance was too drunk to walk by himself. Felix moved around the table and laid Lance’s arm over his shoulder “Alright, up we go” he said as Lance leaned against him. 

The walk back through the town seemed longer than when they first left. Lance’s head was a dizzy swirl of thoughts, Felix had to ask Paric the help steady him more times. Kath and Paric were discussing and playing rock, scissor, paper to try and figure out who would cover for Lance in the kitchen. The merfolk had one hell of a hangover coming. 

Lance gazed down one of the streets they passed, he stopped dragging his feet for a moment. there was something down the street, someone. They were walking towards them, the street lanterns were too far away to light up the path, but Lance thought he could see horns. a dragonborn maybe??

“ Dasher?..” he mumbled under his breath.

Felix looked down at him “ huh?”. Lance tried to walk down the street, in his drunken mind, he was certain Dasher was down there. He got two steps before he tripped over the yellow scarf. “ Lance!” Felix tried to help him up, Paric and Kath looked back. 

Lance blinked, not registering his fall probably. The strange figure was now close enough for Lance to see him in the street lanterns. Felix pulled on his arm as Lance looked up at the stranger. 

It was a dragonborn, but it wasn’t Dasher. He looked nothing like him. The scales were more green, he was shorter and his horns were bent the wrong way. He didn’t have Dasher’s eyes..

And then Lance buckled over and threw up. 

…………….

As time went on and years passed by, Lance learnt how to live again. He learnt how to smile again, how to laugh, how to have fun, how to grieve. Lance fell in love again, he fell in love with life. 

His friends left his life one by one, age taking them away from him. 

Lance lived another 443 years, the world changed for Lance and Paric. They often joked that Storm would turn over in her grave if she knew they changed the name of her old ship to ‘meow transports’. 

They thought about their friends everyday, but it didn’t stop them from meeting new friends to welcome into their life. A few men tried to glide their way into the hole in Lance’s heart, but none of them were able to fill it. Lance wasn’t lonely or upset about that. When asked about it, Lance would joke and say Dasher ruined his taste in men, beating all of the competition, even in the grave. 

It was a sunny day Lance died. He was on his way to the dock office, handing in the forms to sign over their shipment. He was walking down the street, failing to see the car around the corner as he looked over the info. It drove out right as he stepped out onto the street. It hit him hard, knocking him over. The papers in his hands fell, blowing everywhere with the wind.

He hit his head on the rocks of the street. People ran over to try and help him, but Lance didn’t see them. He laid there, staring up at the blue sky as seagulls flew over him. He didn’t know how long he laid there. It could have been minutes or hours, or maybe seconds, he didn’t know.

But then a hand entered his view, a strong scared blue hand. One he hadn’t seen in centuries. Lance looked at the owner of the hand, so happy to see his face, those kind eyes. 

“Hi” Dasher smiled down at him. 

Lance took his hand “ Dasher..” he jumped into his arms before even got all the way up. Dasher laughed and swung him around, before his arms came under the merfolk’s legs to support Lance’s weight. 

Lance held his face in his hands as he kissed Dasher. It felt like an eternity since Lance last felt those hands on him. When they finally pulled apart, they both couldn’t stop the smiles on their faces. 

“You sure kept me waiting, love” Dasher chuckled. Lance flipped his hair dramatically “ What can I say, beauty can’t be rushed”. He smiled and his thumbs stroking over the scales on Dasher’s cheeks “ I missed you”. 

“I missed you too” Dasher moved his hand up to hold Lance’s face, brushing a few stray hairs away, “are you ready to go?”. Lance looked over at the crowd of people that surrounded his body, Lance’s body laying lifeless as they tried to help. 

“ Paric is gonna be so upset.. we were supposed to play chess tonight” Lance said. Dasher closed his eyes “ Paric will be fine. Come, the others are waiting for you” he placed Lance down on the ground, offering his hand to hold.

Lance took it, intertwining their fingers “ where are we going?” He asked. Dasher started to lead him down the street, a bright light at the end of it. it wasn’t scary, and it felt warm on Lance’s skin. Dasher gave his hand a gentle squeeze “ home”.

Lance held onto Dasher’s arm with his other hand, leaning his head against the bicep “ sounds perfect~”.


End file.
